


Classified

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Confrontations, Identity Reveal, M/M, Speculation based on promo for 1x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: After learning from his father that Michael Guerin is a terrorist threat – and an alien – Alex sees the man himself.





	Classified

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this earlier today but am posting with a new purpose because a show I watched tonight just did a Bury Your Gays and I’m upset. This isn’t a happy fic but at least they’re alive.
> 
> I hadn't written m/m since 2015 and it's so fucking weird to see the blue ♂ symbol in my works after all this time. But I started this show for Michael/Alex and it was about time I wrote something for them!

The sky above was bright blue as Alex walked down the main street of Roswell. Without his crutch, the short stroll from his car to the Crashdown Café was an effort, but he had to get used to it. From the moment he’d lost his leg, everything had changed. This was his new normal.

He planned to order a black coffee and call Kyle when he got there. Alex’s father, when he’d brought Alex to the secret bunker and told him about Project Shepherd, had more than implied that Kyle also knew. With this and all his sneaking around on the pretext of investigating Rosa’s death, Kyle had a lot of explaining to do. Maybe he could shed some much-needed light on things.

Alex remembered how his heart had seized in his chest when he saw Michael Guerin’s file on the computer screen in the bunker. It had felt like his father had dumped a bucket of icy water over him. Feelings of denial, fear, and betrayal had all coursed through his veins, one after the other.

Speaking of the devil, Guerin came towards him on the street. Alex considered crossing the road to avoid him, but it was too late; they made eye contact. His heart thudded, almost drowning out his thoughts. It was too much to hope for Guerin to keep walking – he stopped in front of Alex and said a quiet “Hi”.

They hadn’t seen each other since the night of the drive-in, which was no small feat in a town of this size. Alex had said some words then that he regretted, and he had no idea what to say now that he knew what he knew.

“Hi,” he replied at last. “How are you?”

“Fine. How are you?” Guerin had a slight frown, probably wondering why Alex had asked. In the whole time they’d known each other, they’d never made small talk like this, and it didn’t make much sense to start now.

“Fine.” It was habit for Alex, when asked, to pretend things were all right when they weren’t.

“Good.”

Guerin made to walk off, but Alex stepped into his path, blocking him.

“Actually, no, I’m not fine,” he said. “I was thinking about you just now as I was walking.”

Guerin sighed. “So stop thinking. We can’t be together, Alex. There’s things I can’t tell you.”

“Like the fact that you’re a terrorist threat?” Alex stood up straight, so he could look at Guerin’s face and read his reaction.

There was a brief flash, something which resembled panic, in Guerin’s brown eyes. Then he laughed. “Do I look like a terrorist to you?”

Alex raised his eyebrows. “White guy, bit of a loner, hell of a temper, owns at least one illegal firearm? Kinda, yeah.”

Guerin scoffed, though he did appear a little pale. “Next you’ll tell me I’m an alien.”

Alex’s face remained serious. “That too.”

“Oh, now I’m an alien _and_ a terrorist?” Guerin said, stepping closer.

Now they stood a hairsbreadth apart, and Alex could feel Guerin’s body heat, smell his familiar, distinctive scent. Part of Alex wanted to wrap his arms around him and just breathe him in. The other part was scared, knowing Guerin was supposed to be dangerous and couldn’t be trusted.

“I know what you are,” said Alex. “My source is reliable. You’ve been lying to everyone for decades, pretending you’re human. Is anything about you real?”

Every conversation they’d ever had, every look and every touch they’d shared over the years were all built on a lie. He had to take a couple of deep breaths to calm himself before he exploded.

Guerin shook his head. “Alex—”

“This is why my dad warned me to stay away from you, isn’t it? I assumed it was his old homophobia at play, but this time there was something else.”

“ _He_ knows?”

This time, Guerin took a step backwards. Then he took another step, and another. Good; Alex had scared him.

Alex gave what he hoped was a menacing smile. “I was about to get coffee. You’re coming with me.”

“Okay,” Guerin sighed, like there was any other option. He followed Alex, who was continuing his walk. “By the way, Max knows about us.”

“What?” Alex glanced at him over his shoulder.

“I don’t know how he knows, or for how long, but he’s got a pretty good idea of how I feel about you.”

Alex exhaled. It was tempting to ask just how Guerin felt about him, but this wasn’t the time for it.

Instead, he said, “Mimi DeLuca knows too.”

“Maria’s mom?” Guerin frowned.

“Well, I told her a long time ago. Chances are she doesn’t remember. She doesn’t remember a lot of things. Maria… Never mind.” It wasn’t Guerin’s business to know that reality had at last forced Maria to put her mom into care.

But Guerin surprised Alex by looking at him and saying, “I know. I was with DeLuca as she cried about it.” His voice was quiet, soft; almost as if he cared.

Guilt pierced Alex’s stomach. _He_ should have been there for Maria, not _him_. The same day he’d chastised Liz for not being a good friend to Maria, he’d fallen short too.

But, he reminded himself as they approached the Crashdown, this conversation wasn’t about Maria or Mimi. It was about Michael Guerin.

“This explains why you’re so attached to that ranch. The alien spaceship crash-landed there, so you feel connected to it.”

Guerin wore an amused expression, knowing those words were some of the strangest that Alex had ever heard coming out of his own mouth. “Last time we spoke, you didn’t believe in the crash.”

“Last time we spoke,” replied Alex, opening the door to the diner, “I believed you were a human being.”

“This calls for something stronger than coffee,” Guerin said as they walked to the counter.

He glanced around the diner, seeming to examine it. There was something awkward about his posture that made Alex frown.

“What is it?”

“Nothing. Just haven’t come in here for a while.”

Alex nodded, and ordered two black coffees from Arturo, who was on the till today. Arturo talked to Alex – but not Guerin, who stared in the opposite direction – in his accented English for a few minutes until the drinks were made. Then Alex led Guerin over to one of the more secluded tables, where they sat down, facing each other. Alex’s fingers shook a little as he picked up his coffee cup.

“I need you to tell the truth about who you are,” he said. He had to know everything, and then, if he believed Guerin and could trust him, he might open up about his own discoveries.

Looking at Alex with sad eyes, Guerin nodded and opened his mouth. It was long overdue.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Dreamwidth at [fucktheg0ds](http://fucktheg0ds.dreamwidth.org/).
> 
> Confession: I built this whole fic around the idea of Michael asking if he resembles a terrorist and Alex going, "…yes?"


End file.
